The use of ribbon-like strips of flexible resilient elastomeric or similar deformable material to seal the closure gaps between refrigerator doors and cabinets, or the like, is well known. The strips are applied marginally, either directly or with the aid of a track, onto one or both of the facing surfaces of the door perimeter or the abutting shoulder of the cabinet frame. The gasket profile is filled out with a magnetic strip or elastically compressible sponge or other filler to ensure that the gap between the shoulder and the frame is filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,628 to Davis et al discloses an apparatus for welding together the ends of heat fusible gasket members. The apparatus is portable, thus enabling the gasket to be cut and fitted to the refrigerator, or the like, in situ, without the need to take the refrigerator away or to have to return to a factory to prepare the gasket. However, the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,628 requires a skilled operator in order to produce consistent and high quality welded joints.
It is the object of the present invention to alleviate some of the problems of the prior art, or at least to provide an alternative apparatus for gasket welding.